superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful and A Pal for Gary (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell Stephen Hillenburg Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"A Pal for Gary" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese Chuck Klein Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Aaron Springer |- |'Animation Producers' |Dina Buteyn Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Mark O’Hare Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Cop, Trash Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam, Boy Fish |- |'Jill Talley' |Fish #157, Mom, Gramma |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "A Pal for Gary" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Fish #107, Cowboy |- |'Roger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Dad |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Kid Fish, Fortune Teller |- |'Chiba' |Kitten |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham C.H. Greenblatt Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robert Ryan Cory C Raggio IV |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Michael Chen |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas June Bliss |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Michelle Bryan |- |'Production Coordinators' |Philip Harris Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Brian Koonce Kristen Ridgway Derek Iversen |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Kris Wimberly Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Jim Leber |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amaris Cavin Jonathon Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Amy Wu Justin Smith |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Andrea N. Yomtob |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Keith Dickens Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Keith Dickens Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco Keith Dickens |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'”Dramatic Stabs”' |Composed by John Fox |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Big Star Enterprise, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Linda Simensky Khaki Jones |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network. © 2002 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |}